


Cuppes

by Siimes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action, Cannibalism, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Gen, Horror
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2019-11-08 14:33:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17982932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siimes/pseuds/Siimes
Summary: Самое нежное и изысканное блюдо на свете — влюблённое сердце.





	Cuppes

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: vitanga  
> Примечание: 1. _Cuppes_ — лат. «лакомка, гурман».  
> 2\. В тексте речь идёт о хавфруа1 ( _havfrua_ — букв. «морская дева») — русалка в норвежском фольклоре. В описании персонажа автор опирался на информацию из источника «В стране троллей. Кто есть кто в норвежском фольклоре» / Под ред. Рачинской Е. С., однако всё, что происходит под водой — исключительно авторская фантазия и не имеет отношения к быличкам.  
> Размещение: запрещено без разрешения автора

В Хогвартсе все ещё спали в тёплых постелях, в то время как Роберт за всю ночь не смог сомкнуть глаз. Вчера в гостиной студенты допоздна оживлённо обсуждали прошедшее второе задание Турнира Трёх Волшебников и то, как выступили чемпионы. Особенно студентов Рейвенкло заинтересовала частичная трансформация, продемонстрированная Виктором Крамом, а точнее — параллели с механизмами анимагии. Однако сам староста, вопреки обыкновению, не принял участия в разговоре. Перед его глазами до сих пор стоял восхищённый взгляд Хайди Макэвой, устремлённый вовсе не на него, а на Седрика Диггори, который помогал Чжоу Чанг выбраться на берег. Разумеется, весь Хаффлпафф гордился, что третьим чемпионом стал студент их факультета и выбор Кубка огня пал на достойного претендента, но... Хайди не просто гордилась капитаном их квиддичной команды, а _любовалась_ им. Даже от самого обыденного её взгляда, которым она часто награждала Роберта во время выполнения совместного задания в теплицах, у него немедленно падало всё из рук, а давно изученные параграфы из учебников немилосердно путались в голове. А если бы она посмотрела на него также восхищённо, как на Седрика... Если бы это его имя выпало из Кубка...

Провертевшись с такими размышлениями всю ночь, Роберт выбрался из башни и отправился бродить по внутреннему двору. Через некоторое время ноги сами вынесли его к Чёрному озеру. Солнце ещё не поднялось из-за холмов, окутанных предрассветной дымкой, но небо над водоёмом уже начало светлеть. Противоположный берег казался тёмной громадиной, подножие которой скрывал клубящийся седой туман. За ночь сильно подморозило, но благодаря дувшему с вечера сухому ветру, который не позволил появиться наледи на камнях, Роберт ни разу не поскользнулся, пока спускался к озеру. Неподалёку, рядом с пристанью, над спокойной тёмной гладью воды возвышалась чёрная громада корабля Дурмстранга. Там ещё тоже все спали — в окнах не было света. Только на палубе горел магический огонь: тёплого оранжевого цвета в двух больших кормовых фонарях по бокам ограждения и белыми всполохами в светильнике на носу корабля2. Погода была безветренной, и с мачт убрали паруса, поэтому ничто не тревожило предрассветную тишину.

Роберт глубоко вздохнул, почти растворяясь мыслями в этом безмолвии, как вдруг до него донеслось чьё-то негромкое мелодичное пение. Он удивлённо повертел головой и заметил девушку на валуне, неподалёку от берега. Незнакомка сидела спиной к Роберту и медленно расчёсывала свои длинные, укрывавшие её словно плащ тёмно-русые волосы с причудливо запутавшимися в них ракушками и зелёными лентами водорослей. Будто почувствовав присутствие постороннего, девушка обернулась, и Роберт вдруг подумал, что она была очень похожа на Хайди: округлое лицо, чуть припухлая нижняя губа, прямой нос. Только такой же миндалевидной формы глаза оказались не карими, а светло-голубыми, и бледная с зеленоватым оттенком кожа словно никогда не знала солнца, чем отличалась от золотистого загара охотницы Хаффлпаффа. И ещё волосы у Хайди были короче, и она забирала их в высокий хвост, чтобы не мешались во время полётов. Девушка, сидящая на камне, приветливо улыбнулась Роберту плотно сомкнутыми бледными губами и продолжила своё журчащее пение. Роберт не узнавал язык, на котором она пела, но чувствовал, что теперь исполнение предназначалось именно для него. Мягкие раскаты звуков невольно порождали в его воображении сцены, словно помогая понять незнакомую речь. Роберту показалось, что девушка рассказывает о своём доме, который находится где-то далеко отсюда и похож на сказочную страну. «Почему бы не отправиться в путешествие?» — манила песня. — «Туда, где ты сможешь найти своё столь желанное сокровище». Роберт зачарованно ступил на влажные камни, позволив воде лизнуть его ботинки, стянул с плеч мантию, не глядя опустил её на берег позади себя и широко шагнул, погружаясь в озеро до икр. Девушка протянула к нему обнажённые руки с тёмно-серыми длинными ногтями. «Я ждала только тебя. Я раскрою тебе великие тайны, разгадку которых ты так отчаянно жаждешь», — звала песня. Роберт послушно сделал ещё пару шагов, поднял руку и коснулся холодной ладони. Девушка развернулась к нему всем корпусом, и теперь можно было увидеть, что вместо ног у неё длинный рыбий хвост, сине-зелёные чешуйки которого поднимались от талии по бокам, но оставляли открытой грудь с бледными сосками. Однако внимание Роберта полностью поглотило лицо девушки: вот его черты едва уловимо дрогнули, поплыли, и перед ним сидела Хайди. Милая, драгоценная Хайди! И сейчас она смотрела только на него! Роберт счастливо улыбнулся и шагнул в манящие объятия.

Хайди плавным движением соскользнула с камня, обхватила его за плечи и потянула за собой вглубь озера. У Роберта перехватило дыхание, когда он с головой погрузился в ледяную воду, но тут же к его губам прижались холодные губы, и все болезненные ощущения отступили на второй план. Хайди улыбнулась, отстранившись, и Роберт с удивлением понял, что может дышать. Песня больше не звучала, ничто не звало его, но всё это теперь не имело значения. Хайди притянула его ближе, медленно опускаясь в тёмную толщу воды, обвила руками шею и подарила ещё один холодный поцелуй. Одна её рука скользнула вверх и зарылась в его короткие тёмные волосы, а вторая легла на плечо. И Роберт неожиданно вспомнил, как однажды Хайди уже касалась его плеча похожим образом. На уроке по Травологии он придерживал небольшую лесенку, пока она обрезала настырные побеги, забравшиеся слишком высоко по стене теплицы. Тогда Хайди, спускаясь на землю, тоже положила руку ему на плечо, по-видимому, веря в его устойчивость больше, чем в старый учебный инвентарь. Или просто так поблагодарила за помощь, хотя это не требовалось, ведь они работали на уроке в паре, так что взаимовыручка подразумевалась. Сердце Роберта тогда в ответ на этот жест учащённо забилось, а на лице, вероятно, появилась глуповато-счастливая улыбка. Но сейчас что-то было не так. В тот день на его плечо уверенно легла крепкая тёплая ладонь охотника с тренированными сильными пальцами. Теперь же Роберт ощущал только холод от лёгкого, даже вкрадчивого прикосновения. И ладонь была узкой и вытянутой, с длинными тонкими пальцами — такая не могла принадлежать квиддичному игроку. Роберт отстранился и моргнул — карие глаза девушки напротив медленно светлели, становясь голубого цвета.

— Нет, — булькнул он. Из его рта вырвались серебристые пузырьки воздуха и устремились вверх. — Ты не Хайди.

Роберт упёрся руками в плечи девушки и легонько оттолкнул её. Та нахмурилась и крепче сжала тонкие длинные пальцы, попытавшись снова притянуть его к себе. Роберт мотнул головой, отклонился назад и замер, с возрастающим изумлением наблюдая, как неуловимо быстро стали меняться черты лица незнакомки, стирая малейшее напоминание о Хайди. Теперь он ясно видел перед собой русалку, и та явно начинала сердиться. Одним быстрым и плавным движением она приблизилась к нему вплотную, больно ухватила за предплечья и впилась в его рот злым поцелуем. Роберт протестующе замычал, ощутив солоноватый привкус на языке, — русалка прокусила ему нижнюю губу до крови. Он крепче упёрся руками в её плечи и с силой дёрнулся назад, вырываясь из холодной жёсткой хватки. И тут красивое девичье лицо исказилось в гримасе нечеловеческой злобы. Русалка оскалилась, обнажая острые, словно иглы, зубы, рванула вперёд, с силой дёрнула ворот его форменной рубашки и с яростью впилась в оголившийся участок кожи, где левое плечо переходило в шею. Роберт заорал от вспыхнувшей боли и взбрыкнул ногами, инстинктивно стараясь отцепить от себя злобную тварь. Русалка крепче сжала зубы, вонзая их глубже в его тело, а затем резко дёрнула головой, вырывая кусок плоти, отчего у Роберта потемнело в глазах. Он с отчаянием выбросил вперёд ногу, надеясь попасть по хвосту, и неожиданно для себя услышал разъярённый вопль русалки. Её цепкая хватка разжалась, и Роберт немедленно заработал здоровой рукой, стараясь оказаться подальше. Им завладела только одна мысль — его съедят заживо. Увидев, что жертва пытается сбежать, русалка оскалилась и устремилась вперёд. Роберт в панике принялся беспорядочно перебирать ногами, но явно проигрывал подводной твари в скорости. Он уже приготовился к тому, что сейчас его схватят, как вдруг поверх его правого плеча с шипением пронёсся красный луч заклинания и ударил русалку прямо в лицо. Та издала пронзительный вопль и закрылась руками. Роберт оглянулся, но смог разглядеть только тёмную человеческую фигуру, погрузившуюся в воду недалеко от поверхности. Следующий луч заклинания был фиолетового цвета — он стремительно понёсся к Роберту, живо обвился вокруг его торса и рывком потянул наверх. Заметив, что жертва начала удаляться, русалка, издав негодующий вопль, отняла руки от лица. Заклинание оставило на её левой щеке широкую неровную багряную полосу ожога и задело глаз: глазное яблоко лопнуло, стекловидное тело быстро вытекло и растворилось в воде, и теперь в пострадавшей глазнице зиял чёрно-бурый бугристый провал. Русалка зло оскалилась и рванула вперёд. Настигнув беглеца, она широко замахнулась и нанесла скользящий удар по его животу. Острые длинные когти легко вспороли форменную рубашку, и вверх тут же взметнулись лёгкой алой дымкой струйки крови. Фиолетовые искры заклинания вокруг Роберта немедленно исчезли, и в русалку снова ударил красный луч. На этот раз вопящую от боли и ярости тварь отбросило назад, в толщу воды. Вместе с этим лопнули последние нити чар русалки, опутывавшие Роберта: ледяной холод немедленно впился в него острыми иглами, а озёрная вода хлынула в рот и нос. Роберт беспомощно дёрнулся, начиная захлёбываться, но тут спасительное заклинание снова подхватило его и быстро потянуло вверх, к бледному свету утреннего солнца. Оказавшись на поверхности, он судорожно закашлялся и чуть было снова не ушёл под воду. Заклинание опять дёрнуло его и потащило уже к берегу. Почувствовав под ногами камень, Роберт оттолкнулся от него и выбросил вперёд правую руку, стараясь дотянуться до суши.

— Вставай, — раздался над ним хриплый низкий мужской голос.

Одновременно его ухватили за предплечье правой руки и потянули вверх. Роберт протестующе замычал — окоченевшие ноги отказывались держать ослабевшее от борьбы и потери крови тело. На берег он выполз на четвереньках, и его тут же вырвало ледяной озёрной водой. Из раны на животе на мёрзлую землю медленно закапала тёмная кровь.

— Ну давай, — настойчиво произнёс всё тот же человек, подхватил его под мышки и практически потащил вперёд. — Слишком близко, нужно дальше.

В ответ на резкое движение в левом плече Роберта с новой силой яростно вспыхнула боль, отчего отнялась почти вся рука.

— Хв-ва-т-тит — б-больно, — неконтролируемо стуча зубами, простонал Роберт.

Человек остановился, опустил его на землю и перевернул лицом вверх. Роберт поднял голову и с изумлением узнал в своём спасителе Виктора Крама, с чёрных волос и тёмной одежды которого ручьём текла вода.

— Чт-то т-ты... к-как т-тут... — пробормотал Роберт.

— Молчи, — оборвал его Крам и добавил, слегка коверкая свою речь: — Язык себе откусываешь.

Не тратя больше слов, он двумя скупыми движениями палочки высушил их одежду, затем зажёг на конце небольшой огонёк, посветил на пострадавшее плечо Роберта и аккуратно отодвинул заляпанную бурыми пятнами ткань рубашки, пока она не прикипела к ране. Роберт скосил глаза, попытавшись рассмотреть повреждение, но тут же пожалел об этом — тварь действительно кусками вырвала мышцы. От вида неровной, бугристой, дикой раны его замутило, а в ушах зазвенело, и он прикрыл глаза. Нужно было собраться с силами и ещё посмотреть, что случилось с его животом, хотя и так было понятно, что лучше этого не делать. По ощущениям Роберту казалось, что там ворочалась пара огненных саламандр и пыталась прогрызть проход к его кишкам. Видеть собственные внутренности совсем не хотелось.

— Т-ты см-можешь что-т-то с эт-тим?.. — он открыл глаза и вопросительно посмотрел на Крама.

Тот на секунду задумался и утвердительно качнул головой:

— Да. Только...

— М-моя пал-лочка в мант-тии, — перебил его Роберт, сообразив, что одновременно и светить, и лечить не получится.

Крам понятливо кивнул, гася огонёк. Через мгновение Роберт уже держал свою палочку в правой руке, а призванная заклинанием мантия оказалась свернутой у него под ногами.

— _Люмос_ , — шепнул он, приподнял вспыхнувший огонёк повыше и закрыл глаза, откидываясь на холодную землю.

Крам склонился над его плечом, что-то негромко заговорил, и рану тут же обожгло ледяной болью. Роберт вскрикнул и чуть не выронил палочку.

— Что ты д-делаешь?!

— Теперь кровь не пойдёт, — пояснил Крам и сдвинулся ниже, совершая палочкой пассы над его животом. — А здесь не так сильно.

Роберт поморгал, ощущая, как отступает звон в ушах и дёргающая боль в ранах. Казалось, даже холод начал понемногу отпускать закоченевшие ноги. Роберт приподнял голову и отважился посмотреть на свой живот. Его опасения не оправдались — ранение оказалось не настолько глубоким, чтобы могли вывалиться внутренности. Низ рубашки полностью пропитался кровью и превратился в бурые лохмотья. Удар русалки оставил четыре неровные глубокие багровые раны, которые пересекали живот наискосок. Края были воспалённо вспухшими и очень медленно под действием заклинания переставали кровоточить, но не спешили затягиваться. Роберт поморщился, наблюдая, как образуется чёрная корочка.

— Откуда ты тут оказался? — спросил он, перестав стучать зубами.

— Тренировка.

— Какая? — удивился Роберт. — Второе задание же закончилось только вчера.

Крам приподнял брови, на мгновение отвлекаясь от лечения.

— Квиддич, — коротко ответил он.

— Ну конечно. Я забыл, — прикрыл глаза Роберт.

— Вставай, — закончив колдовать, велел Крам, — нужно к колдомедику. — Он протянул Роберту руку, помогая аккуратно подняться на ноги. — Идти можешь?

Роберт утвердительно кивнул и сделал осторожный шаг. Крам, страхуя и поддерживая, закинул его здоровую руку себе на плечо.

— Она была неправильной, — пришла Роберту в голову неожиданная мысль. — Русалка, — пояснил он в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Крама. — Она вела себя неправильно. Русалки в Чёрном озере не нападают на людей и не владеют магией.

— Она не ваша, — покачал головой Крам. — Она могла прийти вместе с нашим кораблём. Я извиняюсь, что не сразу вытащил тебя, когда увидел вас в воде. С берега было трудно колдовать, — добавил он, бросив на Роберта извиняющийся взгляд. — Она могла сразу убить. Нужно прогнать сначала.

Роберт мотнул головой — какие уж тут извинения, когда ему спасли жизнь:

— Спасибо.

— Тебе нельзя быть тут, у озера, — Крам неожиданно остановился и серьёзно посмотрел на него. — Ты влюблён — тебя просто зачаровать. И ей особенно нравится такое сердце.

Роберт оглянулся — тёмная гладь озера была спокойна и недвижима. Будто ничего там, на глубине, и не случилось.

Февраль, 2017

**Author's Note:**

> 1 В норвежских быличках _хавфруа_ предстаёт очень красивой девой с прекрасными длинными волосами. В ясную погоду она любит сидеть на камне, петь или мечтательно шептать и расчёсывать свои волосы. Тот, кто услышит её песню, может рассчитывать на удачное плавание, хороший улов (особенно, если увидел морскую деву лицом к лицу) или получит предостережение о шторме, кораблекрушении и смерти (если видел со спины). Хавфруа может полюбить человека так, что в случае его гибели будет глубоко тосковать, будто сама умирает. Привлекая субъект своих сильных чувств, она обещает прекрасные вещи и выполняет свои обещания. Однако стать её избранником решаются немногие — в большинстве быличек никто из тех, кого завлекла хавфруа, больше не возвращался. Можно ослабить чары морской девы колокольным звоном, но она не уйдёт с пустыми руками — в одной из быличек хавфруа коснулась лица своего возлюбленного на прощание, и он потерял рассудок. Также она никогда не прощает тех, кто причинил ей вред: хавфруа заберёт все его средства к существованию или даже жизнь, утащив обидчика на дно.
> 
> 2 _Якорный огонь_ — белый огонь, который поднимают на носу судна, когда оно стоит на якоре.


End file.
